Operation: WFO
by Xx-ThisSucks-xX
Summary: Fang likes someone. Who? That's Max's question. When Angel and Nudge give her the answer she wants, that's when Operation: WFO takes action. Win. Fang. Over. How? Wicked hotness, the 5 Fs, and the last one... Well, find out for yourself. Fang/Max action!


**A/N: If you haven't noticed, I've been doing a few one shots lately. That's because I'm brain dead on all my other stories. Please review your ideas. Now, without further ado, we have...**

**THE SUMMARY!**

**Summary: Fang likes someone. Who? That's Max's question. When Angel and Nudge give her the answer she wants, that's when Operation: WFO takes action. Win. Fang. Over. How? Wicked hotness, the 5 Fs, and the last one... Well, find out for yourself. **

**WARNING: Angel and Nudge may be a little OOC.**

Operation: WFO

Max put her ear to Fang's door.

"–love her, right?" she heard Iggy say.

A voice, Fang's, responded, "Heck, yeah."

_Love _who_? _Max wondered, hoping Angel was listening. Of course, there was no reply. Max shook her head, and sighed softly, so no one inside heard her.

"Well, then go after her!" Iggy demanded.

Max's heart sank when she heard Fang reply, "You're right."

Like in the past, she considering running first. She ran from the Erasers, the scientists, the heartbreak. But that's been used one time too many. She waltzed away from the door. No, this wasn't running, this was planning.

She entered the room she shared with Ella, who was at a friend's house. She opened Ella's top desk drawer and got out a sheet of notebook paper. She also snatched a blue inked pen. She scrawled,

_"Operation: Find Out Who Fangs Likes _

_Ideas:_

_Ask Angel_

_Ask the Voice_

_Ask Iggy_

_Ask Fang"_

Max looked at the piece of paper in disgust. She crumbled it up, and tossed it into Ella's yellow trash bin. She thought, _So Miss Genius, what else could you come up with in that big head full of air?_

She heard giggles in the back of her head. Of course, _now_ Angel was invading her mind. Max rolled her eyes.

_Hey, Ange. Ells is reading this dumb book. It's about a totally awesome girl who likes this perfect guy who she thinks like someone else but doesn't know who and wants to find out. She has no idea how to find out. Ella told me that she needs ideas on that by the time she gets home. Help?_

Angel continued giggling. _Is the girl's name Maxine and the boy's is F–Nick?_

_Y– NO! NOT AT A– Maybe..._, Max replied.

Angel replied in third-person. _Well, I think Maxine needs to devise a plan. Maybe I should get Nudge and help this Maxine?_

Max grinned to herself. _Maxine would greatly appreciate it. _

Apparently, Angel didn't need an answer. The door had already opened.

"MAX!" both girls shrieked.

Max shushed them. The duo shrugged, and jumped onto separate beds. Nudge began to babble.

"Well, we first need a plan name. WFO. Operation: WFO! Ooh! That's sooo catchy! It stands for Win Fang Over! Or Wings Find Obnoxiousness!" Angel laughed. "ANGEL! Why'd you make me say that? OMG, but the W could totally stand for Wings! Or win! But the F could only be for Fang!" Max snickered. She knew what else the F could stand for. "So it's gotta be 'Win Fang Over!"

Max rolled her eyes. "I just want to know who he likes. Duh."

Angel giggled. "I know, I know, I know, I know, I know! Woo-ooh! Yeah, I know! And you don't! Woo-ooh!" she sang.

Max jumped up. "Who?"

"You, genius!" Nudge said, rolling her eyes.

Max looked at her in disbelief. "M-Me?"

"Yeah. He probably just doesn't have any way of telling you! So, WFO has begun!" Angel exclaimed. She looked over at Nudge, who continued with a simple,

"Step 1: **W**icked Hotness."

Max was dressed in a purple tank top and blackened jean shorts, showing off her tanned arms and legs, and a small amount of... cleavage.

She had three coats of mascara on, and a small amount of light blue eyeshadow with some black eyeliner. She had a slight natural blush, but the girls had added some more noticeable shades on top of it. Her hair was down, but curled.

Nudge squealed. "ZOMG! You look soo hot!"

Max, again, rolled her eyes. "So, why am I wearing this?"

Angel smiled sweetly. "I may only be 7, but even I know that guys feel more drawn to a girl who isn't afraid to... urm... show something off."

Max raised her fists. "The boys want me to show something off, I show off these baddies."

Angel snickered. "Step 2: The 5 **F**s."

Max raised her eyebrows, confused. Nudge just smiled, and explained,

"Fabulous (check!), fun, funky, phenomenal, and flirtatious!"

Max grinned. "Phenomenal starts with a P."

Angel glared. "Big whoop!"

Max shook her head. "Nuh-uh. No way am I acting like a flirt."

Nudge looked over at Angel, who nodded.

Max, unwillingly, strolled out of the room. She saw Fang, in the kitchen, cleaning some dishes. She continued toward him.

"Heya. Need some help?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Angel was controlling her from the bedroom.

Fang looked at her. "Uh, yeah. I guess. Hey, is, um, something stuck in your eye?"

"Yeah. _You_."

Max was so going to kill Angel and Nudge, who checked off on the list. 40% of Step 2 was complete.

Fang was in awe. What's wrong with Max?

Max grabbed a wash cloth, stuck it in the bubbly water, and squeezed it all on Fang.

Fun: Check.

Fang rolled his eyes. She was just toying with him... or so he thought.

"I'm bored," Max announced. She grabbed Fang's wrist and dragged him into the living room. She snatched one of her mom's old CDs and put it into the player.

She randomly started singing along with the track and forced Fang to dance with her. They were both laughing. Well, Fang was smirking, but it's a close second.

Funky: Check.

Phenomenal: Check.

Step 2: COMPLETE.

Max and Fang stopped being idiots when Fang said he had to finish the dishes. Max stormed up to the room, fumed.

"WHAT THE H-E-DOUBLE TOOTHPICKS WAS THAT?"

Angel replied calmly, "Step Two. Duh! Now Step Three...

**O**ut Comma Making!"

The Flock was scattered about the living room, watching one of Ella's chick flicks. Nudge was crying to Iggy's shoulder, Angel into Gazzy's. Max and Fang were snickering together on the love seat.

"That... Is... So... Dumb!" Max exclaimed. "Of course he's gonna die! LOOK AT YOUR HIDEOUS FACE!"

Fang agreed. "Gosh, I thought _Lissa _was too clingy..."

Max snorted. "Remember Sam? It'd be the other way around for me!"

Fang nodded slowly. Max noticed something was wrong. She quietly whispered,

"Kiss it and make it all better?"

And kissed Fang right on the mouth. He kissed back instantly, and they stayed like that for a couple minutes. Then, they pulled apart. Fang whispered, with a smirk,

"Operation: WFO was a success."

Max looked at him in awe.

**You like? Not too bad, but I guess... Urm... Yeah. Se PLEASE help with AIEN, Discombobulated, and I guess Birds' Nest. Just suggestions, because I have ideas for each! Don't worry, me and Kallik of Gallifrey will have a New Girl chapter up ASAP!**

**YOU HATE ME!**

**I HATE YOU!**

**KILL BARNEY...**

**AND THEN REVIEW!**

**-TS**


End file.
